


Augend & Addend

by tigereyes45



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Obi-wan leaves the Jedi order with Anakin. Their final day had been an eventful one. So eventful that it ended with them at the hospital. Just not in a way they usually did.AkaObi-wan becomes a live-in Uncle(babysitter) for Padme and Anakin's children.*Updates Mondays*
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Ah Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> This was a result of a few Tumblr posts I've made that have gotten popular. Will include Plo Koon and the clones in later chapters!

Obi-wan stands impatiently in the pristine hospital hallway. White, sterile walls magnify the glare of the lights, burning his eyes. Eyes that felt so sore. Pacing again he ponders the possibilities for his pain. It could just be from the bright lights, or the years finally catching up on him. Maybe he was just getting too old. Yoda often mentions the aches and minor pains that grow on Jedi like old friends reopening throughout their bodies. Was that happening to him? He was just thirty-eight but now those simple numbers felt like a thousand years.

Feeling defeated the old Jedi takes a seat. The culprit of these feelings was clear. Anakin. The one man that always makes him feel the years bearing down on himself. Even when he was a boy he made Obi-wan feel years beyond his age. In a sense it made him feel ageless. The same way he had always thought of Yoda. A person the years could not touch and destroy. For they and all their strifes only made him stronger. They made him feel resolute in his decision.

He had never imagined himself turning his back on the order. Well, that wasn't completely true. There had been that one time. The fading chance to run away and live a life he would have chosen completely on his own. After Qui-gon's death, it was nothing more than a fading fairy tale. A dream that had passed.

The electronic door slides open to reveal a mess of dirty blonde hair. Anakin appears head first from the delivery room. His face looking a decade older. Metal arm firmly holding his stomach. His whole demeanor screams bad news. Faster then a shot from a blaster Obi-wan was beside him. Hands push against the younger man's chest. His whole body weighs down on them heavily. Heavier then Anakin had ever felt before.

"What happened?"

"Pa-padme." Carefully Obi-wan guides him to one of the seats. His back was taunt as the former master tries to sit him down. The tension was unwavering. Even as he guides the man down, and wraps his arms comfortably around Anakin's shoulders it did not get better. Anakin's body folds in on itself the moment he's down. "Something went wrong. They sent me out."

"What of the child?" He falls in front of Anakin, down on one knee. Delicately he holds onto Anakin's shoulders again.

"Children." Through the tears, Anakin manages a choked laugh. "She's having twins."

One child of Anakin's was going to be rough enough. Now this first-time father was going to have to handle twins. With a chance that Padme won't even be around. He had managed to avoid falling to the darkside before by a thread. If she did not survive Obi-wan wasn't sure Anakin could give it the slip a second time. He might not even try. Desperately he pulls Anakin into a hug. Attempting to ensure that the man would feel all of his former master's love for him. Force willing it would be enough. For Obi-wan could not guarantee Padme's safety as he once had.

"I'm sorry Anakin."

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Anakin squeezes his arms around Obi-wan's waist. His blue eyes bury themselves into his shoulder. "Master I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

With the care of a cautious father he enfolds Anakin with his robes. The sleeves long enough to cover his head and back. The symbolism wasn't lost on the man. To protect him from the darkest possibilities he was essentially encasing him in darkness. Protecting his sensitive, teary eyes from the lights of this cruel hospital.

Obi-wan thought he would never leave the Jedi after he and Satine broke things off. For his short life he expected to do everything in service to the council, and the betterment of the galaxy. Now it's clear why the force had things happen as they did back then. If he were to leave it would have to be for one reason and one only. Anakin. This former child, the one his own master had been so certain the prophecy was about, needed him. More so now than ever before.

There's a click, and then a sliding sound behind them. Obi-wan looks up to see the doctor standing patiently in the doorway.

"Skywalker?"

Anakin's dripping nose rubs against Obi-wan's robe. "How's Padme?"

The doctor looks exhausted as she answers. Obi-wan wonders just how many times Anakin had asked that question when he was inside.

"She's on the way to stabilizing. My peer is still looking after her while I talk to you both. We're keeping her and the children overnight to keep eyes on their health." Obi-wan stands up suddenly. Anakin looks taken back as his friend holds an arm out as if to protect him.

"May we see the children, doctor?" He bows his head slightly. An old habit that may never really go away. What would Obi-wan be without his scrupulous nature? The woman almost looks relieved at his request. Her brown eyes warm at the suggestion. Had she feared the former Jedi would be as uncaring as rumors have suggested? It was a possibility he supposes.

"Yes of course Master Jedi." She steps outside the doorway and gestures down the hall with her hand. 'You can see them down in one of our secure rooms since the senator queen asked for our utmost privacy."

"Thank you. Could you lead us there?"

The doctor looks back and her fading grey hair looks to grow even whiter in that instant. Hesitantly she answers, "Of course. It's right this way." Without pause she leads them down the hall. Obi-wan waits for Anakin to rise. It didn't take long. The younger man was eager to see his children despite the fear that had a hold over him.

Anakin walks hot on the heels of the doctor. She could be walking with a pace matching Ahsoka and she would not be able to shake him. If she was here she could help Anakin. In ways Obi-wan was just out of his depth with. It was a bit relieving seeing him moving so quickly. Perhaps things could return to a form of normal. They promise to wait in the room for the kids. He knew one thing to be absolute. Anakin could smile again. Obi-wan saw it first hand as the twins were brought into the room after them. It was as wide as his smile had been when he first showed off C-3PO. Brighter than when he found out he was to be trained as a Jedi. Softer then the first time he smiled at Padme. Obi-wan knew even then that the two would be trouble. It had been so shortly after his own relationship that he was not blind to it the way Qui-gon had been.

He was terrified at first. If Anakin insisted on pursuing that relationship he would have to leave the order. If he left then Obi-wan would have to leave. Their lives would be chaos, out of sight, a way of living Obi-wan had been so desperate to avoid before. That's why he had ignored their secret dalliances. With hope that it would end naturally on its own. The same way his relationship had. When it did he would be there. Arms open, his heart understanding, ready to guide Anakin back on the right path.

A life so prepared for the end. That's what his life had always been. Shock was what he expected to feel when finally seeing the children Anakin had given up his entire past for. Shock, and despair. As the nurse passes the blonde hair boy over to him such feelings are nowhere in sight. Hope fills his chest. It pushes all of those fears far from the crevices of his mind. Anakin had given up everything for this family of his. Obi-wan used to fear that he would look back in years and regret it all. He holds the boy closer to his chest. Realization dawning on him that Anakin would never come to regret this decision. Just as he would never regret choosing him over everything else he had ever cared about. The young boy looks up at him with great big eyes. He could barely open them but already they were blue. As blue as his father's. Nostalgia and excitement at the possibilities fill his heart.

One day Qui-gon would forgive his padawan for squandering the chances he had been given thanks to him. One day. Now he was no longer holding his breath waiting for that time. He had made his decisions. There was no going back.

For once Obi-wan was fine with that.


	2. Hope Traps Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are home with their father. Obi-wan and Anakin have taken care fo them while Padme rests in the hospital. Today Obi-wan decides to visit the queen.

It takes just a few days for Anakin to be able to take the children home. Five to be exact. A short business week with Anakin at his lowest. Obi-wan's days were filled with taking care of the man. The Queen's attendants kept her home in order. One of her handmaidens were already fulfilling her roles under her assumed identity. Bail Organa was moving on ahead with their plans on what just to do with the senate now. Everyone had a task. Every soul a purpose. Everyone but Anakin, Padme, and himself.

Padme had to remain in the hospital. Currently, she's resting so peacefully he can't help but feel a little envious. Rest had eluded him for the better part of this month. It was cruel. He knows that. The guilt never leaves him, but sometimes it lessens when he visits the hospital. Obi-wan stands patiently watching the queen from the opposite side of the room. It's not fear that keeps him at bay, but hope.

Hope holds his hands up in his robe's long sleeves. Hope makes it easier to smile down at the babes. It's where he finds his strength to hold Anakin up as he falls lower and lower. One foot always in the door of the path of the sith. Another in whatever they were now. Kenobi's heart aches. Not Jedi. They weren't on that path anymore. Had none of the Jedi's aid, or security the temples always provided. This war they had spent a majority of their lives in was over, and they have nothing to do with the ending being written now.

Hope had kept him going back then. When he had no idea how to help Anakin, or what to do on the battlefield, it was hope that steadied Kenobi's hands. It sharpened his mind, honed his blade, and kept him walking. It had been a cape he donned in the darkest of times. Shielded, and protected him and his men. It was how he protected Anakin when the fool's skills came up short. Now it was a wall. A barrier he had no idea how to pass. Chains that bind his body together, and keep him still in the little corner his body currently claims.

Padme woke up for the first time two days ago. She swiftly fell back to sleep. Her body was reacting well to the medicine, and he had personally seen who was allowed to visit her or not. Former allies of Palpatine's were rooted out. Too not anger him or the Jedi the hospital staff ousted their peers alone. It was a desperate attempt to please the council after it was made clear who those individuals had truly served. To a lesser extent, it kept the man that had already torn through a few rooms in the hospital, calm. Lessening his threats to move his wife to another practice. The possibility of losing the income her highness' issues were currently bringing in would be a blow that could take years for them to recover from.

"Kenobi?" Padme's voice was strained. It cracks from lack of use. Yet to his ears it was a bell. Ringing loud and clear that things would be better. Changing that wall of hope barricading him in the corner to a curtain. One step and he was through it, the cloth falling onto his shoulders like a hooded cloak. Another and his body is halfway across the room. A third and final step and there she was. Smiling like an angel in the stories from Anakin's home planet. His hands grip the railing on the side of her bed like they were a raft keeping his body from falling into an ocean of despair.

"Hello there."

A laugh fills the pregnant space, shattering his worries. Gently her soft fingers grace against his own. Her thin body had grown sickly during her stay in this place. Despite all the necessary nutrients having been injected into her system directly. Her face was sallow, and her hair in the messiest state he had ever seen it. Still she shines.

"You had us all scared for a while there, Queen Amidala." He bows his head respectfully over her.

"I know. Anakin was here when I woke up."

"Ah, yes he had been." Of course he knew that. The twins had been left at her home with him on that day. It was one of the few times he had managed to get Anakin to step out of the home. Luke cried almost the whole day, but as soon as Padme had woken up Leia grew quiet. The tiny girl didn't make another peep the whole day, or night. It was all the evidence Obi-wan needed to confirm what he had already suspected.

There were many reasons for the Order's rules. No attachments, in particular, was one that many padawans, and Jedi had difficulty with. Understanding just what the rule meant was the biggest part of the issue. Many assume it demands celibacy from those within the order. When really sexual relations were never outright banned. If one could participate in such actions without growing particularly close to the other participates then it was fine. Really all the rule meant was that one could not allow feelings to fester for another a living being. A good example he often used to explain the concept to padawans was the idea of pets. If one were to have a pet in the temple they will grow close, and begin to care about the pet. An attachment will form. That attachment will lead to poor decisions and anxiousness that will blind them from seeing clearly with the force.

Most Jedi struggle to not form attachments to their padawans. A majority of them fail. In ashes, they learn from those mistakes. Alone. Finally detached.

It was better for everyone if they just avoided such a fate to begin with.

When will the dust settle for them? In the end of this just how much will he lose? Obi-wan fights to keep the frown away. Padme did not need his cynicism now.

"The twins are doing well."

"Twins." Her ever shining visage flickers. The light betraying her momentary doubts. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I imagine most first time mothers don't." There it was. A laugh. Coaxing any from Anakin or the twins had been impossible without her. It was nice to know he hadn't completely lost his touch.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Heart skipping a beat, Obi-wan clinches his hands tighter around the rail. Calloused, sweaty palms struggle to firmly hang on. With years of training, it was easier to keep his face neutral.

"So no word." She saw through it. Somehow Padme always does. It was one of many ways she reminded him or her. A funhouse mirror he was forced to look at every day now. Reflecting what could have been, right back at him. Hitting in all the spots that hurt the most. Lost in thought, Kenobi doesn't notice Padme sitting up until she was already eye-level with him.

Before he could insist on her laying back down, Padme was holding his face. Smooth palms hold her face in a tender embrace. There she keeps him, trapped. Just as he had been in the corner. This prison of hers was warmer then his self-isolation had been. An amiable cage she has no idea that they have trapped him in. Her, and Anakin. They truly held no clue as to what was afflicting him. Why he was just so deeply perturbed by everything.

Yes there was Palpatine. The Order was a mess right now, the war was being swept up as quicky and messy as it could be, Anakin had almost fallen, Ahsoka and the 332nd Company were radio silent, she had been in a coma for a majority of the month, Anakin was depressed, and the babies were, well they were babies. That in itself was a simple explanation as to why everything was so difficult with them. Life was a mess. His life was, for the second time ever, uncertain.

With all of that no wonder it was so easy for them all to sweep his feelings away under the multitude of rugs, they had available at the ready. If their positions were reversed he would do the same. How long? Seriously he ponders the question. How long until they realize it was not the chaos of the galaxy causing this gloom? What will it take for them to notice that the agony he feels stems from a very specific source?

"It will be alright Obi-wan. I promise." The words could not be any sweeter if she had sung them. Due to that Kenobi gingerly kisses each hand. Deliberately he sets them back, folded properly in her lap.

"Thank you Padme. I will go call Anakin. Perhaps you'll be able to stay awake long enough to meet your children."

Padme rests her head lazily against the wall. "That would be nice."

Kenobi bows once more. "Then if you would excuse me," Swift as always, he exits.

Years pile back on weary shoulders with each forced step. Aches surge through his sides. Obi-wan holds his sides. Lunging forward his body doubles over from the pain. It felt like someone was taking a hammer to his ribs. With precision each is struck. Cracking under the pressure he refuses to acknowledge in that home where he's nothing more than a visitor. A ghost unsure of what point it possesses anymore.

Neither have a clue. Obi-wan pushes his shoulder up against the wall. The weight of his body shifting all onto the right side. That half controlled by the logical part of his brain. It seizes up, and he's so thankful that no nurses or doctors were passing by. He needed this moment. This respite to wallow in the hurt. By doing this, and acknowledging it now perhaps they will never realize.

It's their kindness that makes him feel so trapped.


End file.
